Love
by young kenshin
Summary: Orihime nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen und versucht endlich Ichigo auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, um ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Schafft das schüchterene Mädchen ihre Vorsätze in die Tat umzusetzen? Und was ist mit Rukia?


Love

Die Gänge der Karakura High lagen still im Abendlicht. Nur eine einzige Schülerin lehnte an einer der Wände und blicke erwartungsvoll den Gang hinunter. Ihre langen orangefarbenen Haare trug sie offen, nur zwei modisch eigenwillige Haarspangen hielten ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht. Sie wirke unsicher und nervös und wippte mit ihrem Oberkörper leicht nach vorne und wieder nach hinten während sie wartete. Als eine weitere Person am Ende des Ganges erschien, richtete sich die Jugendliche auf, strich ihren Rock glatt und ging der Person entgegen. Die Schritte der beiden hallten laut in den leeren Gängen wieder, bis die orangehaarige mit einem sichtlich unwohlen Gesichtsausdruck winkte und grüßte. „Hallo, Kuchiki-san!" Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht und sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie ihre eigene Stimme nicht ruhig halten konnte.

„Hallo, Orihime-chan. Wieso hast du mich hierher gebeten?" Rukia lächelte dem nervösen Mädchen beruhigend entgegen, konnte sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen, durch das man den Schulhof überblicken konnte.„Nun ja… hast du vielleicht einen Augenblick Zeit?" Orihime zupfte unsicher an ihrem Rock herum und sah zu Boden. „Ich schon", antwortete ihr Rukia, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, „aber er wohl weniger." Beendete sie ihren Satz und zeigte dabei aus dem Fenster hinaus, aus dem sie eben geblickt hatte und deutete dabei auf einen Jugendlich in ihrem Alter mit ebenso orangen Haaren, wie Orihime, der am Schultor wartete. Als Orihime ihn sah, errötete sie und wollte schon zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, als Rukia an ihr vorbei ging, das Fenster aufriss und sich weit hinauslehnte. Ihre Stimmt war so laut, dass sich Orihime die Ohren zuhalten musste und trotzdem jedes Wort verstand: „Hey! Ichigo! Geh schon mal! Ich komm später nach!" „Wieso!?" Seine Gegenfrage war mindestens genauso laut gewesen und klang, als wäre er zum einen erstaunt, aber gleichzeitig auch genervt. „Ist doch egal!" Rukias Lautstärke nahm mit jedem Satz zu… „Inoue hat mich eben um was gebeten! Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest, bevor ich runter komme!"… und der Ärger in ihrer Stimme ebenfalls.

Mit einem genervten „Mach doch, was du willst!" von Ichigo endete ihr „Gespräch" und alle Schüler, die sich noch irgendwo in der Schule oder auf dem Schulhof aufgehalten hatten wussten, dass Ichigo und Rukia mal wieder einen Blitzstreit ausgefochten hatten, den er, wie immer, verlohren hatte. Während Ichigo sich murrend und leise fluchend von der Schule wegbewegte, drehte sich Rukia wieder zu Orihime um und strahlte sie mit einem viel zu netten Gesichtsausdruck an: „Also Inoue. Worum geht's?" „Ähm…" Inoue war für einige kurze Momente Sprachlos, entgegnete dann aber doch noch: „Können wir das woanders besprechen? Beim Essen…" doch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, viel ihr Rukia aus Angst vor Orihimes Kochkünsten ins Wort „NEIN!" und lies die arme Inoue einige Sekunden verdattert stehen, bis diese ihren Satz kleinlaut beendete: „…vielleicht. Ich zahle auch."

Rukias Lippen formten ein kleines o, bevor sie sich peinlich berührt entschuldigte. „Kein Problem, Kuchiki-san." „Wirklich nicht?" Rukia wirkte erleichtert. Sie hatte in Orihime eine gute Freundin gefunden und wollte sie nicht wegen ihres aufbrausenden Temperaments beleidigen; auch wenn ihre Fähigkeiten am Herd wirklich ausgefallen waren. „Na dann lass uns gehen!" Sie nahm Orihimes Arm und ging mit schnellen Schritten zielstrebig aus der Schule heraus, durch ein paar Straßen, zum nächsten Schnellimbiss, während sie sich darüber aufregte, welchen , in ihren Augen, Blödsinn Ichigo letztens schon wieder angestellt hatte und Inoue damit zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Ihr Essen besorten sie sich an der Theke und setztens ich dann in eine ruhige Ecke. Zwischen zwei Fritten frage Rukia dann beiläufig, wieso Inoue mit ihr sprechen wollte, weshalb die Angesprochene sich an ihrer Cola verschluckte. „Oh! Vorsichtig Inoue! So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Lachte Rukia, die nun endlich wissen wollte, was los war. „Uhm… also…" Inoue sah betreten auf ihre Fritten. „Du, Kuchiki-san, du verstehst dich doch so gut mit Kurosaki-kun, oder?" Sie sah Rukia mit hochrotem Kopf erwartungsvoll in die Augen, als diese sich mit einem Blick abwandte, der Bände sprach, und nur ein ungläubiges „Na ja..." von sich gab. „Doch!" Inoue wurde mit einem mal Lauter, besann sich dann aber, wo sie sich befanden. „Das stimmt Kuchiki-san. Ihr seit ja auch immer zusammen und… na ja… du verstehst ihn auch irgendwie so gut, da wollte ich fragen, ob ihr vielleicht…" ihre Stimme war schlagartig so leise geworden, dass Rukia sie nur noch gerade so verstanden hatte und wusste auch ohne, dass sie ihren Satz beendet hatte, sehr genau was gemeint war. Um ehrlich zu sein, musste sie sich zugestehen, dass sie schon häufig auf ihre Beziehung zu Ichigo angesprochen worden war.

„Nein." Sagte Rukia schließlich. „Wir sind nicht zusammen." Und lächelte ihre Freundin, von der sie wusste, dass sie schon lange in Ichigo verliebt war, aufmunternd an. Diese wirkte jedoch kein bisschen beruhigter, schluckte einmal und fragte vorsichtig, ob Rukia in Ichigo verliebt sei.

Eigentlich wollte Rukia darüber lachen, ein ebenso klares Nein aussprechen, wie gerade eben und abwinken, doch all dies blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nachdachte. Sie war doch nicht in ihn verliebt, oder? Bisher war sie sich immer vollkommen sicher gewesen. Bisher war sie allerdings auch noch nie so direkt danach gefragt worden und hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es war normal für sie geworden ständig mit Ichigo zusammen zu sein; bei ihm zu Hause, in der Schule, auf dem Schulweg, wenn sie Hollows bekämpfen mussten, in ihrer ganzen Freizeit, eigentlich immer. Und es war ihr Wille gewesen wieder bei ihm einzuziehen und Isshin nichts zu erzählen, weil sie unbedingt wieder in seinem Schrank wohnen wollte. Sie hatte sich immer selber gesagt, dass es wegen den Ereignissen im Kampf gegen Aizen war, die sie alle fest zusammen geschweißt hatten. Doch langsam kamen in ihr Zweifel auf, ob die Angst, die ihr damals die Luft zum atmen geraubt hatte, als sie zugesehen hatte, wie Ichigo nach dem finalen Schlag gegen Aizen mehr tot als lebendig zusammenbrach, wirklich die Angst eines Freundes gewesen war.

Während Rukia immernoch schweigend ihren Gedanken nachging, stand Inoue auf und nahm ihr Tablett mit dem Rest des Essens hoch, was Rukias aus ihrer kleinen Welt der Erinnerungen über den letzten Kampf gegen Aizen herausriss. Ein wenig verwirrt, sah Rukia zu ihrer Freundin hoch, die ihr entschlossen entgegenblickte. „Kuchiki-san, ich… ich werde um Kurosaki-kun kämpfen!" erstaunt über ihre eigene Willensstärke, drehte sich Orihime um und lies eine Rukia zurück, die nun noch viel verwirrter war, als vorher, denn aus Inoues Mund klang ein solcher Satz eher bedenklich oder vielleicht auch witzig, aber nicht so ernst, wie er ursprünglich gemeint war. Trotzdem war sie beeindruckt von Inoues plötzlicher Stärke und rechnete es dem Mädchen hoch an, dass sie so einen großen Sprung über ihren Schatten geschafft hatte und nun tatsächlich richtige Initiative zeigen wollte. Sie war regelrecht stolz auf ihre Freundin, denn diese schien heute ein großes Stück mehr erwachsen geworden. Ihre Freude wurde jedoch von einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in ihrem Herzen überschattet, als sie kurz daran dachte, was sein würde, wenn Inoue es schaffen würde Ichigos Herz zu erobern.Sie versuchte dieses unbehagliche Gefühl beiseite zu schieben, denn je länger sie ihren Gedanken nachging, desto mehr verwandelte es sich in Schmerz, den sie sich so lange auszureden versuche, bis er nur noch ein dumpfes kleines Pochen irgendwo ganz tief vergraben in ihrem Herzen war.

Sie war nicht in Ichigo verliebt. Niemals.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause lies sich Rukia viel Zeit, um das Chaos in ihrem Kopf und ihren Gefühlen einigermaßen zu ordnen und sich oft genug zu sagen, dass nicht die geringste Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand in Ichigo verliebt zu sein, bis sie es selber glaubte, oder zumindest meinte zu glauben, denn als sie vor Ichigos Haus stand musste sie ihre Zweifel erst noch einmal herunterschlucken, bevor sie eintreten konnte. Leise schlich sie sich durch das Fenster in Ichigos Zimmer. Auf der Fensterband sitzend, sah sie, dass er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und lernte. Kommentarlos machte sie einen Schritt über sein Bett und ging zu „ihrem" Schrank.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?" Rukia erschrak und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sie die Schranktür öffnen wollte. Während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, bemühte sie sich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck und blaffte ihn, aggressiver als geplant, an. „Das geht dich immer noch nichts an." „Ach ja?" Ichigos Augenbrauen zogen sich noch tiefer zusammen als sonst auch schon und er wippte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten. „Und wieso hat Inoue dann hier angerufen?" Rukia erschrak und malte sich, so wie Ichigo über Inoues anruf redete, schon die grauenhaftesten Horrorszenarien aus. „Ist etwas passiert?" Sie sprang neben ihn und hielt am Hemd fest, so dass er sie anschauen musste. Was, wenn sie der Grund dafür war, dass Orihime etwas zugestoßen war? Sichtlich genervt befreite sich Ichigo aus Rukias Klammergriff. „Du Idiot! Nicht so laut, sonst hören die dich!" „Ach? Wer ist denn hier laut?" Ihre Sorge um Orihime war für einen Augenblick weggeblasen; zumindest, bis sie Ichigo mit dem Fuß auf den Boden gepinnt hatte. „Und was ist jetzt mit Inoue gewesen?" Begleitet von einem gereizten Stöhnen, schob er ihren Fuß von seiner Brust und stand auf. „Gar nichts. Sie hat angerufen und ein bisschen vor sich her gestottert und wieder aufgelegt. Hab fast nichts verstanden."

Rukia stand ihm fassungslos gegenüber. „Und was, in Gottes Namen, war dann so schlimm daran, dass du mir solche Angst einjagen musstest, du Idiot!" als sie ihn anschrie wurde ihre Stimme mit jedem Wort lauter. „Meine bescheuerte Familie glaubt jetzt, ich wäre mit Inoue zusammen! Das ist los! Das ist doch krank!" Er stand ihr in Sachen Lautstärke offensichtlich in nichts nach, denn er war mindestens genauso laut, wie sie, obwohl sie sich direkt gegenüber standen. So bemerkte er auch, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kurz veränderte, als wäre sie irgendwie erleichtert, ihre kalte Maske jedoch schnell wieder Überhand gewann und sie ihn schelmisch angrinste. „Ach. Und das ist so schlimm? Na ja, du hast ja auch eine wahnsinns Frau bei dir wohnen." Während sie ihren letzten Satz aussprach bewegte sie sich, wie ein übertriebenes Model auf dem Laufsteg, woraufhin Ichigo in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Frau? Wo? Du meinst doch wohl nicht etwa dich, oder? Und wahninnig? Defenitiv!"

Scheinbar stocksauer, aber in Wirklichkeit tief verletzt, schrie sie ihm noch entgegen: „Ach ja? Du bist so ein Hohlkopf, du würdest eine tolle Frau noch nicht mal erkennen, wenn sie es auf dem Hemd aufgenäht hätte!" und verschwand in ihrem Schrank, den sie mit einem lauten Krachen zuschlug. Ichigo hätte schwören können, eine kleine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel gesehen zu haben und bemerkte zum ersten mal, dass Rukia auch verletzlich sein konnte, weshalb er es nicht über sich brachte die Schranktür aufzureißen und noch ein abschließendes Kommentar abzugeben, um sie richtig auf die Palme zu bringen. Stattdessen setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf die Matheaufgaben zu konzentrieren, doch die folgende Stille riss förmlich an seinen Nerven, so dass er die Aufgaben sein lies und sich mit seinem mp3-player bewaffnet auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Ichigo war am nächsten Morgen hundemüde, weil er die letzten Aufgaben noch mitten in der Nacht gemacht hatte und ging schweigend mit Rukia zur Schule. Seit dem Morgen verhielt sie sich wieder vollkommen normal, als wäre nichts gewesen. Keiner der beiden traute sich jedoch den anderen auf ihren Streit am Vortag anzusprechen und so fiel kein Wort, bis sie Inoue am Schultor sahen, die ihnen schon von Weitem entgegen winkte. „Guten Morgen Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Sie schien gute Laune zu haben und kam auf die beiden zu. „Guten Morgen, Inoue" Rukia war erleichtert, dass es ihr gut ging, ihr Vorsatz um Ichigo zu kämpfen machte ihr allerdings leichte Sorgen, die sie jedoch schnell zu Seite schob.

„Morgen Inoue" brummte Ichigo und wollte an Orihime vorbei gehen, die jedoch in seinem Weg stehen blieb. „Was wird das denn?" „Du, Kurosaki-kun, ich wollte dich fragen ob…" verlegen begann sie wieder an ihrem Rock herum zu zupfen und sag auf ihre Füße. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen mutiger zu sein; so mutig, wie Kuchiki-san, aber das erwies sich, als schwieriger, als sie dachte. Als sie wieder zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte, läutete die Schulklingel und sie beeilten sich rechtzeitig zum Unterricht in der Klasse zu sein. Auf dem Weg dorthin und auch während der ersten Unterrichtsstunde hatte Inoue einen durchweg geknickten Gesichtsausdruck, so dass alle schon dachten, ihr ginge es nicht gut, oder es sei etwas passiert und belagerten Inoue fast die ganze Pause zur nächsten Stunde über. Kurz bevor der Lehrer kam, schluckte Rukia kurz, legte einen Gesichtsausdruck auf, der in etwa ‚sowas-ist-blöd' signalisierte und rief Orihime noch kurz zu: „Dass die blöde Glocke auch einfach ausgerechnet dann klingeln musste!" und wandte sich nach vorne, als der Lehrer die Klasse betrat. Die Angesprochene freute sich über Rukias Anteilname, jedoch wusste sie auch nicht, dass sich ihre Freundin das aufkeimen eines Anfluges von Freude nicht unterdrücken konnte, als die Klingel sie unterbrochen hatte und selber darüber erstaunt war. Warum sollte sie sich auch darüber freuen. Sie war nicht in Ichigo verliebt und hatte auch keinen Grund Inoue im Weg zu stehen. Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten Rukia noch bis zur Mittagspause durch den Kopf. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, beschloss sie sich ein wenig mehr von Ichigo zu distanzieren.

Als es zur Pause klingelte, stand Inoue auf und ging zu Ichigo, der sein Bento herausnahm und frage ihn, ohne lange darüber nach zu denken, ob sie mit ihm zu Mittag essen könne. Die Mädchen, mit denen sie normalerweise aß und das mitbekommen hatte, sahen entweder erstaunt aus, oder hatten wissende Gesichtsausdrücke aufgelegt, wie Tatsuki, die sich an Rukia wandte: „Hohoho, was ist denn da los?" Ohne eine Antwort der verdächtig stillen Shinigami abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort „Hey Inoue! Immer ran!" und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wird ja auch langsam mal Zeit, dass sie etwas unternimmt, nicht wahr Rukia-chan? Ähm… Rukia-chan?" Die Angesprochene setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf, „Ja." was Tatsuki jedoch nicht weiter verfolgte und sie stattdessen der hochrot angelaufenen Inoue noch einmal zuzwinkerte und mit den anderen Mädchen ihrer Clique nach draußen ging, wo sie sich an ihrem Stammplatz nieder ließen.

Inoue folgte Ichigo derweil auf das Dach der Schule und lies sich gegenüber von ihm mit ihrem selbst gemachten Bento nieder, das unter anderem aus frittierten und mit Schokolade überzogenen Mandarinen, Senfreis und Fisch bestand, der, soweit es Ichigo erkennen konnte, als Inoue aß, mit Marmelade bestrichen war und dann mit einer Kokoskruste umbacken wurde. Alles Weitere konnte er nicht genau identifizieren. Als Orihime bemerkte, dass Ichigo nun schon seit geraumer Zeit ihr Essen genauer betrachtete räusperte sie sich. „Ich weiß, es ist ungewöhnlich. Aber es schmeckt wirklich gut! Möchtest du probieren?" Er wich zurück, als Inoue ihm ein unförmiges Etwas vor die Nase hielt und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Seine Reaktion erinnerte sie irgendwie an Rukias, als sie gestern Angst hatte von ihr ach Hause zum Essen eingeladen zu werden und lachte verlegen. „Rukia hat gestern ähnlich reagiert." Ichigo schien interessiert. „Was habt ihr gestern eigentlich gemacht?" fragte er, bevor er sich ein wenig reis in den Mund schob. „Rukia wollte nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken. Dieser verdammte Dickschädel." Augenblicklich schoss Inoue die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, worüber sie geredet hatten. „Ni… Nichts besonderes, Kurosaki-kun" stotterte sie hektisch. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein und ein wenig Unwohlsein breitete sich in ihr aus. „Warum möchtest du das denn unbedingt wissen?" Sie befürchtete, dass er Rukias Gesellschaft auf dem Weg nach Hause vermisst hatte, doch er winkte ab. „Nur so." Dann brach wieder Stille ein, die sich bis zum Ende der Pause hinzog. Keiner der beiden wusste so wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Nur Ichigo kratzte sich einmal verlegen am Hinterkopf, bevor er sein Bento zu ende aß.

Kurz nach dem Klingeln, Ichigo war schon aufgestanden, hielt Inoue ihn an seinem Hemd fest, so dass er stehen bleiben musste. Erstaunt, sah er zu ihr um und stellte fest, dass das nervöse Zupfen an ihrem Rock anscheinend eine neue Eigenschaft von ihr war. „Du, Kurosaki-kun, können wir uns mal irgendwie treffen?" Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie hatte all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen müssen, doch Ichigo schien davon überhaupt nichts mitzubekommen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar." Dann ging er zur Treppe und drehte sich an der Tür, die nach unten führte noch einmal um. „Hey, Inoue! Willst du zu spät zur nächsten Stunde kommen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beeilte sie sich ihm hinterher zu kommen, während sie sich innerlich neuen Mut machte. Irgendwann musste er doch merken, was sie schon so lange für ihn empfand. Niemand konnte so lange mit einem Brett vor dem Kopf durch die Welt laufen, oder? Sie hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht schon so sehr an ihr Verhalten gewöhnt hatte, dass er es gar nicht mehr bemerkte und als normal empfand. Was auch immer der Fall sein mochte: bevor irgendwas zwischen Rukia und ihm passieren würden, würde sie ihm klar gemacht haben, wie lange sie ihn schon liebte und hoffentlich selber mit ihm zusammen kommen. Das hatte sie sich vorgenommen, als sie Rukia gefragt hatte, ob sie in Ichigo verliebt sei und das würde sie jetzt auch schaffen und wenn nötig endlich ihre Zurückhaltung und Zweifel überwinden. Lieder was das leichter gesagt als getan und sie fühlte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie weder rot anlief oder ins stottern kam, wie ein Idiot.

An diesem Abend herrschte zur Abwechslung Stille in Ichigos Zimmer, als er und Rukia die Hausaufgaben erledigten, beziehungsweise, als er die Aufgaben erledigte und Rukia nach einigen kläglichen und sehr halbherzigen Versuchen lustlos das Helft zur Seite schmiss und Mangas las, die sie offen liegen lies, als Yuzu an Ichigos Zimmertür stand und sie eilig in seinem Schrank verschwand.

„Was denn Yuzu?" er klang genervt, als seine Schwester die Tür öffnete und hineinsah. „Seit wann liest du Shojo-Mangas?" Als Reaktion fiel Ichigo beinahe vom Stuhl und verfluchte Rukia dafür, dass sie ihre Sachen immer liegen lies. „Tu ich nicht! Also, was ist los?" Er stand schnell wieder auf und sah zu seiner Schwester, die versuchte ein Kichern hinter ihrer Hand zu verstecken. „Orihime-chan ist am Telefon." Er sah sie verdutzt an. „Schon wieder?" Yuzu zuckte mit den Schultern und Ichigo folgte ihr zum Telefon. Darum herum standen Isshin und Karin und zogen wissende Gesichter. Von seinem Vater war Ichigo das ja gewohnt, aber dass jetzt auch noch Karin mit dem Unsinn anfangen musste, war ihm ein Rätsel. Normalerweise äffte eher Yuzu ihren Vater nach; vor allem, wenn es darum ging an seiner Zimmertür zu spannen.

„Inoue?" er klang genervter als beabsichtigt, was Orihime auf der anderen Seite der Leitung merklich verunsicherte. „Uhm… Kurosaki-kun, ich hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht, weil ich ja gestern schonmal… angerufen habe." „Nein, nein." Er klang gleichgültig. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr Inoue fort: „Du sagtest doch, dass es okay wäre, wenn wir uns mal treffen." Während er sich am Kopf kratzte und so etwas ähnliches, wie ein Ja murmelte, errötete Inoue auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Es hatte all ihren Mut gekostet anzurufen und bei seinem nächsten Satz, hätte sie deswegen beinahe den Telefonhörer fallen gelassen. „Aber das hat doch bis Morgen in der Schule Zeit?"

Einige Sekunden herrschte vollkommene Stille in der Leitung. „Ich…", begann Inoue, „es… du hast Recht." Sich lachte verlegen, war aber den Tränen nahe, als sie den Hörer schnell auflegte und einige Sekunden vor dem Telefon stehen blieb, in der stillen Hoffnung, er würde vielleicht zurück rufen, doch das Telefon schwieg sie kalt und herzlos an. Leicht neben sich stehen und verwirrt besah Ichigo auf der anderen Seite der Leitung den Hörer in seiner Hand durch den Orihime eben noch gesprochen hatte. Seinen Vater, der neben ihm herumschrie, dass man so kein Mädchen behandle, ignorierte er und ging zurück auf sein Zimmer, in dem Rukia wartete und wissen wollte, wer am Telefon war.

„Was geht dich das an?" Er hatte Recht und das wusste sie. Sie hasste es, wenn Recht hatte und schloss ihren Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder, als sie kein Gegenargument herausbringen konnte. Nachdem sich Ichigo gesetzt und sich über seinen Tisch gebeugt hatte antwortete er ihr dann aber doch. „Inoue. Sie hatte heute in der Pause gefragt, ob wir uns mal treffen könnten und wollte wohl wissen, wann oder so. Sie hatte aufgelegt, als ich meinte, es habe noch bis Morgen Zeit." Er fixierte verwirrt einen imaginären Punkt an seiner Wand, als ob er so besser verstehen könnte, wieso sie aufgelegt hatte. Lange konnte er dem jedoch nicht nachgehen, denn, Rukias Arme rissen ihn jedoch jäh aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihn wütend in den Schwitzkasten nahm. „HEY DU VERRÜCKTE!" „Pah! Lieber verrückt, als so ein Hornochse, wie du!" Sie gab ihn eine Kopfnuss, um ihr Argument zu verstärken und lies ihn aus dem Schwitzkasten, aber nur, um ihm seinen Arm schmerzhaft hinter den Rücken zu drehen. „Was soll das? Hey! Rukia!! Das tut weh!!!" „Gut. Das soll es nämlich auch. Wer so langsam schaltet verdient es nicht besser. Du gehst Morgen zu ihr hin und entschuldigst dich gefälligst." „Wieso?... au! Hey! Du reißt mir den Arm aus!" Alles andere als zimperlich ließ sie ihn los und packte ihn am Hemdkragen. In ihrem Gesicht sah er die Wut kochen und verkniff sich jede Böswilligkeit, die auf seiner Zunge lag. Sie sprach langsam, aber ernst und äußerst energisch. „Du gehst dich Morgen entschuldigen, verstanden?"Er nickte. „Oder muss ich noch nachhelfen?" Diesmal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Gut." Sie ließ ihn los und ging zu ihrem Schrank während Ichigo etwas einfiel. „Und die Verabredung? Was mache ich damit?" Vor ihrem Schrank blieb sie stehen und rührte sich einige Momente, für Ichigos Geschmack einige Momente zu lang, nicht. „Das ist deine Sache." Das war das letzte, was er an diesem Tag von ihr zu hören bekam und grübelte den ganzen Abend über ihr, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich brutales, Verhalten, kam aber nicht darauf, wieso sich die beiden Mädchen so verändert verhielten, nur, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte, ausgerechnet [isie[/i.

Den ganzen nächsten Morgen erstach Rukia Ichigo mit Giftblicken und würdigste ihn keines Wortes, obwohl er sich, wie versprochen, bei Inoue entschuldigte und einen Termin für ihr Date ausmachte, bei dessen Besprechung Rukia plötzlich fehlte und Inoue vor lauter Stottern und Erröten kaum einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande brachte. Trotzdem schafften sie es, mit viel Geduld von Ichigos Seite aus, auszumachen sich an diesem Sonntag um 15 Uhr am Kino zu verabreden. Da weder Ichigo noch Orihime wussten, was genau gerade im Kino gezeigt wurde, einigten sie sich darauf, dies erst am Kino zu klären.

An diesem Tag verbrachte Orhime ihre Mittagspause wieder bei Ichigo und es wurde wieder genauso viel geredet, wie am Tag zuvor, wenn nicht sogar noch weniger, denn Orihime war es unvorstellbar peinlich demjenigen gegenüber zu sitzen, mit dem sie sich wenige Stunden zuvor verabredet hatte und sah für den Kinobesuch schon schwarz. Trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen. Sie musste stark sein; stärker als Rukia, wenn sie wollte, dass Ichigo sie bemerkte und steckte dort ihre ganze Kraft hinein. Sie hatte an diesem Morgen sogar vergessen den Chili über ihre Birnen im Bento zu streuen. Während sie sich eine dieser langweiligen Birnenstücke in den Mund schob, dachte sie darüber nach, wieso sich Rukia so passiv verhielt. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie auch kämpfen würde, aber nun war sie irgendwie enttäuscht von ihrer Freundin, die sie bisher immer für so stark gehalten und bewundert hatte. Oder hatte sie doch falsch gelegen, als sie dachte aus Rukias Reaktion beim Essen heraus gesehen zu haben, dass sie in Ichigo verliebt sei? Egal was los war, Orihime konnte und wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Diesen Sonntag würde Ichigo verstehen, was sie für ihn empfand.

Derweil saß Rukia wie immer mit der Mädchen-Clique an ihrem Stammplatz unter den Baum auf dem Schulhof und wagte ab und zu einige Blicke zum Dach des Schulgebäudes, was von Chizuru nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Orihime-chan gehört mir!" In ihrer Rage zerquetschte sie das Trinkpäckchen in ihrer Hand und sah Rukia ernst an, die nach einem Seufzer ihr gefälschtes Lächeln aufsetzte, das an diesem Tag jedoch nicht so überzeugend war, wie sonst. „Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen Chizuru-chan. Ich nehm dir Inoue schon nicht weg." „Genau!" warf Tatsuki ein, die sich gerade zu den beiden Mädchen umgedreht hatte. „Sorgen machen musst du dir um Ichigo." Sie ignorierte die Rage ihrer lesbischen Freundin und wandten sich Rukia zu, die nur halb anwesend zu sein schien. „Hey, Kuchiki-san, hast du ne Ahnung, wieso Inoue plötzlich so forsch ist? Ich meine, ich finde es irgendwie schon toll, dass sie sich traut, aber es kommt mir komisch vor." Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. „Ich hoffe für sie, dass es gut ausgeht." Darauf nickte Rukia nur kurz und murmelte ein leises: „Ja." „Und für Ichigo. Wenn er Inoue etwas antut, dann kann er sich aber warm anziehen!" Die anderen Mädchen lachten amüsiert über Tatsukis übertrieben geballte Faust, Rukia lächelte nur, weswegen Tatsuki begann sich Sorgen zu machen. „Was ist denn Kuchiki-san? Angst, dass dir Inoue den Kerl wegschnappt?"Sie grinste ihr entgegen. „Nein." Woraufhin Rukia aufstand und ihre Sachen mitnahm. „Das ist Zufall. Ich fühle mich nur nicht so gut, das ist alles." Sie lächelte „Entschuldigt mich." Und verbeugte sich kurz, bevor sie ging. Seit Inoues Aussprache konnte sie sich selbst Ohrfeigen. Bisher war ihr Leben schön geregelt gewesen und sie hatte die Macht über ihre Emotionen und konnte so ihr Leben bestimmen. Jetzt waren ihre Emotionen es, die sie bestimmten und die Richtung gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, die sie einschlugen. Sie wollte sich für Inoue freuen; wirklich aufrichtig freuen, doch die konnte nicht und fühlte sich deswegen mies und als schlechte Freundin. Ichigo schoss ihr kurz durch den Kopf und sie versuchte ihre Gedanken an ihn ab zu schütteln. Er war ein Freund. Ein guter, aber nichts weiter, als ein Freund, sagte sie zu sich selbst, konnte das Gefühl sich selbst zu belügen, aber nicht vollständig untergraben.

„WAS?" Rukia sah wütend zu Ichigo. „Wir gehen ins Kino. Haste ein Problem damit? Wer von uns schweigt denn, wie ein Grab? " Schon wieder hatte er Recht. Das passierte in letzter Zeit häufiger, als es Rukia lieb war. „Und wenn ein Hollow auftaucht?" Er schaute gelangweilt zu ihr herüber. „Dann machst du den eben mal alleine fertig. Hast immerhin nem Arrankar in den Hintern getreten." Er versuchte an ihr vorbei zu gehen, doch sie versperrte ihm den Weg und sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, den er bisher nur selten bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Und wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche?"

Einen Momente lang durchdrang nur das Geräusch des Atems die Stille, die sich in dem Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Ichigo sah kurz zu Boden, ging dann aber kommentarlos an ihr vorbei, ohne ihr in die Augen gesehen zu haben. Im Kino musste er sein Handy ausschalten und selbst wenn er nur lautlos schaltete, würde er wahrscheinlich zu spät bei ihr ankommen. Gerne hätte er ihr versichert, zur Stelle zu sein, sie zu beschützten und ihr zu helfen, so wie immer, aber er wollte ihr unter keinen Umständen ein Versprechen geben, das er nicht einhalten konnte und war sich sicher, dass Rukia das verstünde.

Diese stand noch kurz im Raum, den Ichigo eben verlassen hatte. Er hatte Recht: sie verstand ihn, so wie eigentlich immer, wie ihr auffiel. Das begann langsam ernsthaft gruselig zu werden, doch sie hatte nicht die Zeit sich mit so etwas zu befassen und so verließ sie, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, Ichigos Haus und folgte ihm. Immerhin konnten Hollows auftauchen, während er im Kino saß und dann mussten sie schnell zur Stelle sein. Auf halben Weg zum Kino wagte sich Rukia zu nah an ihn heran und er drehte sich um. Glücklicherweise konnte sie sich noch schnell hinter einer Ecke verstecken und wartete einige Momente in der Hoffnung, er hätte sie nicht bemerkt, aber… wieso versteckte sie sich eigentlich? Sie hatte das gute Recht auch ins Kino zu gehen, er konnte ihr nichts verbieten und selbst, wenn er es tun würde, seine Meinung hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht sowieso noch nie interessiert. Nichts desto trotzt folgte sie ihm weiterhin heimlich. Warum sie auch immer angefangen hatte sich zu verstecken: jetzt machte es ihr in gewisser Weise Spaß und sie folgte ihm unbemerkt bis zum Kino, wo Inoue anscheinend schon länger wartete, wobei Ichigo noch nicht einmal zu spät war. Soweit Rukia von ihrem Versteck aus beurteilen konnte, hatte Inoue eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen und stotterte nervös, wirkte aber glücklich. Irgendwie beneidete Rukia ihre Freundin in diesem Augenblick und wünschte sich an ihre Stelle, blieb aber im Hintergrund und wartete, bis die beiden mit ihren Karten verschwunden waren. Nun musste sie eigentlich nur noch eins schaffen: den Film finden, in den Ichigo mit Inoue gegangen waren.

„Och Liebster! Weiche nicht von meiner Seite! Lass mich nicht im Stich!" „Ich werde immer zu dir zurück kehren, mein Schatz. Immer!" Hin und wieder las Rukia ganz gerne Shojo-Manga, aber diese übertriebene Schnulze von einem Film löste bei ihr schon fast Würgereiz aus. Dafür, dass sie wegen Ichigo in so einem Film gelandet war, würde er bezahlen und zwar teuer. Sie hing mit den Händen an dem Sitz vor ihr, von dem der Ursprüngliche Zuschauer schon zu Beginn des Filmes geflohen war. Ihre direkten Sitznachbarn hatten sich ebenfalls neue Plätze gesucht, weil sie Rukias leise aber kontinuierlichen Flüche nicht ertragen konnten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie anscheinend nicht still sitzen bleiben konnte, weil sie versuchte sich auf zwei gewisse Teenager einige Reihen vor ihr zu konzentrieren und den schrecklich kitschigen Film zu ignorieren. Sie wunderte sich sowieso schon seit sie den Filmtitel gesehen hatte, was Ichigo geritten haben muss, als er zustimmte in diesen Film zu gehen, als sie bemerkte, wie Ichigo sich leicht in die Richtung von Inoue lehnte. Bevor sie jedoch aufspringen konnte, vibrierte ihr Handy und zeigte einen Hollowangriff mehrerer Hollows an. Ungeachtet der anderen Zuschauer sprintete sie über die Reihen, die zwischen ihr und Ichigo lagen, schnappte ihn sich am Kragen und schleifte ihn aus dem Saal.

„Rukia? Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Ichigo schien mehr erstaunt über die Tatsache zu sein, dass Rukia vor Ort gewesen war, als dass sie ihn an Krangen durch halb Karakura Town schleifte. „Hollows." War ihre knappe Antwort, mit der sie ihren Handschuh rausholte und Ichigos Seele von seinem Körper trennte, da Kon gerade wahrscheinlich für Yuzu als „Bostaf" herhalten musste. „Das meinte ich doch gar nicht." Rukia wies Ichigo die Richtung und kletterte auf seinen Rücken. „Was hast du im Kino gemacht? In diesem Film?" „Die letzte Frage könnte ich dir auch stellen und zu der ersten: weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es war rauszubekommen, in welchen Film ihr gegangen seid?" Seinen Kommentar verschwieg sich Ichigo lieber, denn die Hollow kamen in Sicht. „Dann mal los."

Orihime kam sich ziemlich verloren vor, als die beiden sie einfach alleine im Kino ließen und verließ es , sobald sie merkte, dass Ichigo nicht zurück kommen würde, was nach etwa 3 Stunden Warten vor der Eingangstür der Fall war. Niedergeschlagen bewegte sie sich langsam zu ihrem zu Hause und nahm auf dem Weg dorthin bei fast jedem Lebensmittelgeschäft oder Imbissbude etwas mit, was zur Folge hatte, dass die letztendlich vollbepackt bei sich ankam. Dort setzte sie sich erst mal einige Momente an den Esstisch, bevor sie anfing bitterlich zu weinen. Sie war nicht nur traurig darüber, dass Ichigo nicht zurück gekommen war, sondern enttäuscht, dass Rukia ihr ihre große Chance zu Nichte gemacht hatte Ichigo endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, ihre Liebe zu gestehen und dann auch noch mit solchen unfairen und hinterlistigen Mitteln. Sie hatte Rukia doch immer für ihre Stärke bewundert, doch was war davon nun übrig geblieben, wenn sie ihnen schon hinterher schlich und genau dann in das Geschehen eingriff, als es zwischen ihnen vorwärts ging. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie sich in Rukia grundlegend getäuscht, oder vielleicht besser: war von Rukia getäuscht worden. Sie selbst hatte vor gehabt fair zu kämpfen. Wieso konnte ausgerechnet Rukia das nicht auch? Es verging fast eine Stunde, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, doch die Depression über ihr nicht stattgefundenes Liebesgeständnis zerrte noch stark an ihren Nerven und sie begann aus Frust das mitgebrachte Essen zu vertilgen. Kreuz und quer stopfte sie sich irgendwelche Lebensmittel rein und verfiel zwischendurch immer wieder in einige Tränen. Es war ihr egal, ob es ungesund war, was sie tat und es war ihr erst recht egal, ob sie dadurch zunehmen würde, sie wollte nur irgendwie diesen Kummer runterschlucken.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Orihime mit einem sehr flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf und rannte vom Bett sofort zur Toilettenschüssel und musste sich übergeben. Das wild zusammen gewürfelte Essen vom vorigen Abend war ihr offensichtlich nicht gut bekommen, was Orihime auch nicht sonderlich wunderte, denn auch ihre normalerweise etwas seltsame Essenskombinationen wirkten im Gegensatz zu dem bunten Salat aus allem Möglichen essbaren vom Vortag, richtig harmlos. Um ehrlich zu sein, kam Orihime ihr Unwohlsein gelegen, denn die hatte nicht gerade große Lust Ichigo und Rukia in der Schule zu begegnen. Nicht, dass sie das ganze Zeug gegessen hatte, damit sie die Schule schwänzen könne, es war mehr wie ein glücklicher Wink des Schicksals. Zumindest nach Orihimes Ansicht. So entschloss sie sich, bei der Schule anzurufen und sich krank zu melden, um sich zu Hause aus zu kurieren; Tests standen nicht an und auch kein lebensnotwendiger Unterricht, so dass sie nicht viel verpassen würde. So verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit des Tages im Bett und nahm nur Zwieback und Wasser zu sich. Direkt nach der Schule rief Tatsuki bei ihr an und fragte, ob es ihr ginge. Orihime hatte deswegen ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, war ihre „Krankheit" doch selbstverschuldet und versicherte Tatsuki am nächsten Tag wieder zur Schule zu kommen und besorgte sich die Hausaufgaben von ihr. Ein wenig enttäuscht war sie allerdings schon, denn sie hatte tief in ihrem Herzen gehofft, dass sich Ichigo bei ihr melden würde. Eine naive Hoffnung, doch es hatte ihrem liebenden und verletztem Herzen einen Punkt gegengeben, an dem es sich festklammern konnte und den es dankend angenommen hatte, nur um jetzt noch tiefer verletzt zu werden.

An diesem Abend ging sie früh ins Bett, wurde jedoch wesentlich früher wieder geweckt, als ihr lieb gewesen war. Ihr Wecker zeigte gerade mal 23 Uhr Nachts an, als jemand an ihrer Tür Sturmklingelte. Sie wollte ihn oder sie ignorieren, es war ja schließlich keine Uhrzeit, um andere Leute zu stören, doch ihr Gewissen nagte so sehr an ihr, dass sie doch aufstand. Gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten, konnte die schon Ichigos Stimme hören, die durch die Tür zwar stark gedämpft war, aber irgendwie hektisch klang. Im ersten Augenblick machte ihr Herz einen Freudensprung und sie dachte, dass er gekommen war, um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch dann viel ihr ein, dass er das dann doch schon viel früher getan hätte und öffnete die Tür mit leichtem Unbehagen. Was sie vor der Tür jedoch erblickte, verschlug ihr regelrecht die Sprache.

Orihime hatte Recht damit behalten, dass es Ichigo gewesen war, der ihre Tür fast eingeschlagen hatte und sie hatte auch darin Recht, dass er nicht wegen einer Entschuldigung gekommen war: in seinen Armen trug er Rukia; schwach atmend, mit einer riesigen klaffenden Wunde zwischen ihren rechten unteren Rippen und dem rechten Hüftknochen. Sie war leichenblass und wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Sie beide trugen ihre Shinigami-Kleidung und kamen offensichtlich von einem Kampf gegen Hollow, doch Inoue konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Rukia so schwer verletzt werden konnte, wie stark Ichigo war. Allerdings konnte sie in ihrem ersten Schockmoment auch nicht viel mehr tun, als die Hände über ihren Mund zu legen und ein leises „Oh Gott…" zu murmeln. „Inoue!" Während Ichigo redete tropfte immer mehr von Rukias Blut auf die ehemals weißen Fliesen im Hausflur. „Hilfe." Er klang nicht nur in Sorge, sondern regelrecht verzweifelt und trug einen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte: pure Angst; Angst um das Mädchen in seinen Armen, dessen Lebensdauer mit jedem Bluttropfen weiter schwand. Alles, was ab diesem Moment geschah war für Orihime so unwirklich, dass sie nachher ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Leere in sich trug, als wären die vergangenen Momente Erinnerungen eines Fremden gewesen.

Wie in Trance machte sie den Weg frei, ließ Ichigo eintreten und sagte ihm, dass er sie auf die Couch legen solle. Mit zitternden Händen aber überraschend fester Stimmt rief sie ihre Shun Shun Rikka, die für die Heilung zuständig wahren und stelle sich nun auf einen längeren Prozess ein. Sie hatte ihre Freunde schon oft geheilt und hatte sie oft in einem schlimmen Zustand gesehen, doch noch nie hatte sie einen lebenden Menschen gesehen, dem so ein großes Stück aus seinem Körper gerissen worden war. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebte und Orihimes aufgekommene Abscheu gegenüber Rukia, war wie weggeblasen. Sie brauchte jetzt Hilfe[iihre[/i Hilfe, sonst würde sie sterben. Endgültig.

Während Orihime vor Rukia kniete, wanderte Ichigo eine kurze Zeit lang im Kreis, bis er sich an das Ende der Couch setzte, wo Rukias Kopf lag. Er wirkte verstört, wollte sie berühren, traute sich aber nicht und war unruhig. Inoue versuchte nicht daran zu denken, ob er sich um sie genauso sorgen würde, wurde aber von ihm, zum Glück, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ich versteh das nicht." Seine Stimme glich einem Flüstern und er stützte seinen Kopf an der Stirn auf seine zusammen geballten Hände auf, die wiederrum mit dem Ellbogen auf seinen Knien gestützt wurden. Er sprach mit zittriger Stimme weiter, ohne seinen Blick vom Boden zu lösen. „ Ich versteh nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe keine einzige Schramme, das waren heute Abend leichte Gegner. Auch der Letzte, der Rukia das angetan hat." Es war, als säße eine fremde Person auf Inoues Couch, die einfach nur wie Ichigo aussah, aber sonst keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihm hatte. Konnte eine so starke Person, wie Ichigo, wirklich so schnell so sehr aus dem Ruder geraten, weil ein Freund im Sterben liegt? Konnte ein [iFreund[/i bei jemandem, der normalerweise seine Emotionen hinter einer schlecht gelaunten Maske verbarg, einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch verursachen? „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn schließlich. „Einer der Hollow kam von hinten auf mich zu. Ich hätte ihn mit Leichtigkeit töten können, aber Rukia… sie sprang im letzten Moment zwischen mich und den Hollow und ich war so überrascht, ehe ich etwas tun konnte, hatte er sich… er hatte sich in ihr verbissen und ein großes Stück aus ihr heraus gerissen." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Wär ich nicht stehen geblieben, wie ein Idiot, hätte ich das verhindern können!" Sie schwiegen. Sie schwiegen, während Rukias Heilung langsam, aber erfolgreich voranschritt.

„…Ent-…schuldigung." „Kuchiki-san! Du darfst noch nicht sprechen." Inoue hatte Sorge, dass dies die Heilung verlangsamen und die Wunden wieder aufreißen könnte, die gerade mit viel Geduld wieder zusammen wuchsen. Ichigo hatte hingegen einen erleichterten Blick aufgesetzt. „Wenn du wieder reden kannst, biste wohl über'n Berg. Verdammte Zicke." Sie lächelte kurz und schwieg bis ihre Wunden weitgehend verheilt waren und Ichigo sie ansprach, inzwischen zeigte der Wecker ungeachtet seines Besitzers, 3 Uhr Morgens: „Wieso hast du das getan?" Sie zögerte kurz. „Weil ich ein Idiot bin. Ich… wollte dich beschützen." „HA! Ja, du bist wirklich Idiot, wenn du glaubst mich beschützen zu müssen!" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und wich seinem Blick beschämt aus. „Das weiß ich doch." „Wieso hast du es dann getan?" er klang weder fordernd noch erbost. Er wollte einfach nur verstehen. „Ich musste. Es wurde mir aufgetragen." Sie errötete leicht und ihre Stimme war sanft und leise. Für die beiden Anwesenden war klar, dass Rukia ihr eigenes Herz, ihre Gefühle meinte. Sie hatte ihm soeben eine indirekte Liebeserklärung gemacht. Er seufzte. „Du Dummkopf, ich dachte einen Moment wirklich, dass ich dich verliere." In Verlegenheit kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, während er versuchte gegen die leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen anzukämpfen. „Aber ich muss dir…" „NEIN!" Orihime kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Ich liebe dich, Kurosaki-kun! Viel länger, als Kuchiki-san…" Rukia war in gewisser Weise stolz auf Orihime, die endlich dazu gekommen war ihre Gefühl raus zu lassen, andererseits bereute sie Grund für diese etwas ungünstige Situation zu sein. Aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Weiter machen wie bisher? Wenn Rukia eins gelernt hatte während der letzten Woche, dann war das ihren Gefühlen mehr zu vertrauen und auch manchmal nach ihnen zu handeln, sei diese Handlung auch noch so verrückt. Trotzdem, so musste sie zugeben, hätte sie gerne gewusst, was Ichigo sagen wollte, bevor Inoue ihn unterbrochen hatte, Schuldgefühle hin oder her. Sie sah zu ihm und erblickte Bedauern in seinem Gesicht. „… Es tut mir Leid, Inoue…" Und in dem von Orihime Tränen im Augenwinkel, die langsam ihre heißen Wangen hinab liefen. „Aber…" sie verschluckte sich. „Aber du hast doch so viel mit mir gemacht, auch mit mir ins… ins Kino gegangen." Und auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung erlosch aus ihren Augen, als Ichigo ernst den Kopf schüttelte. „Weil wir Freunde sind." Daraufhin stand er auf und stoppe Rukia, die noch etwas sagen wollte. Als sie aus der Tür traten drehte sie sich nochmal zu ihrer Freundin um, die ihren Kopf in den Couchkissen vergraben hatten und laut weinte, wurde aber von Ichigo aus der Tür gezogen, vor dessen Boden ihr getrocknetes Blut unter ihren Sohlen leise knirschte, als sie das Haus verließen.

„Lass mich nie wieder so etwas peinliches sagen, Ichigo!" Ichigo und Rukia waren auf halben Weg zu ihrem Gigai bzw Körper. Sie hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen Inoue alleine zurück gelassen zu haben, aber Ichigo meinte, dass es besser für die wäre, wenn sie erstmal ihre Ruhe hätte. Man könnte immer noch später darüber sprechen, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatte. Wirklich glücklich sah der mit dieser Entscheidung allerdings auch nicht aus, denn die Angst eine gute Freundin zu verlieren zerrte nicht nur an Rukias, sondern auch an seinen Nerven. „Und lass mich raten: du bist nur ins Kino hinterher gelaufen, um zu verhindern, dass etwas zwischen mir und Orihime passiert." Er klang provokant, aber irgendwie auch zufrieden. „Das hättest du wohl gerne! Die Möglichkeit eines Hollowangriffes, das war der Grund." Sie versuchte so überzeugend, wie möglich zu klingen, wusste aber, dass er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würde. Einen Versuch war es dennoch wert. „Natürlich. Für diese beiden Schwachmaten von Hollows musstest du mich da gestern unbedingt raus ziehen!" Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ging lässig neben ihr her. „Na und? Sei mir doch dankbar, dass ich dich aus diesem grauenhaften Film rausgeholt habe. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du aber wirklich schwer in sie verschossen sein musst, wenn du dir freiwillig diesen Film antust." Er lachte. „Ja, der Film war ne Qual, aber schlafend ließ es sich aushalten." Sie sah ihn geschockt an. „Was?" und erntete ungläubige Blicke von ihm. „Hattest du das nicht bemerkt? Ich glaube ich war leicht zu Inoues Seite gekippt." Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Eingeschlafen, das war so typisch Ichigo, dass sie eigentlich auch selbst drauf hätte kommen können und es tat ihr gut wieder zu lachen, doch dann wurde sie schnell ernst. „Ichigoooo… Du schuldest wir noch was dafür, dass ich mir wegen dir diesen schrecklichen Film antun musste!" „Was? Bist du verrückt? Du musstest ja nicht da rein gehen." Sie trat nah an ihn ran und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Außerdem musste ich dem Ticketverkäufer weißmachen, dass du mein fremdgehender Freund wärst, damit er mir verrät, welchen Film ihr euch ausgesucht habt. Hast du ne Ahnung, wie peinlich das war?" Diesmal war es Ichigo, der lachte und fing sich dafür von Rukia eine Kopfnuss ein. „Aua…" „Selber Schuld. Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit auf dem Schuldach mit Inoue gemacht." „Na ja. Eigentlich haben wir uns angeschwiegen. Sie hat kaum einen Ton rausbekommen." „Wie romantisch." „Wieso warst du so ausgerastet, als ich Inoue am Telefon versetzt hatte?" Leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Na ja, ich konnte sie irgendwie nachempfinden… Und jetzt hör endlich auf damit, du Idiot, das ist mir peinlich!" Doch Ichigo dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. „Und die ganze Woche warst du so still." „Ichigo…" „Hatte Rukia-chan Angst?" „I-chi-go…" Er schluckte, als er ihren nicht mehr ganz so scherzhaften Gesichtsausdruck sah, bekam aber trotzdem noch ein paar schmerzhafte Kopfnüsse. „Übrigens, danke, dass du so ein Idiot bist und dich vor den Hollow geschmissen hast. Das wollte ich bei Inoue schon gesagt haben." Verlegen zog er die Schultern hoch und wurde rot. „Wieso?" Er errötete noch mehr. „Hey, raus mit der Sprache du Hornochse!" Er brummte etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, so dass Rukia nochmal nachhaken musste. Seine Antwort überraschte sie jedoch nicht, sie kannte ihn inzwischen wohl doch besser als ihr lieb war. „Weil ich sonst nicht bemerkt hätte, was ich… für dich… du weißt schon." „Ohhhh, was weiß ich?" Sie genoss es immer wieder ihn in der Hand zu haben. „Pah, elende Zicke." Er lächelte und sie tat das Selbe. „Idiot"

…

ENDE


End file.
